Lamaze
by Blue Tears
Summary: This is a chapter that I thought didn't flow with the rest of my fic Say My Name: Song: Together: //“Spike...do you know what Lamaze is?” Spike’s eyes widened...// Basically about Spike and Faye going to lamaze class


**

Lamaze 

**

AN: Hi there ya'll! It's duh Blue Tears here writing for ya'll! This chapter didn't really fit in with the whole flow of "Say My Name" but I wanted to post it as a side story and I had to wait to post Chapter 13 with the "ice cream flashback" because this chapter happens just before the flashback part on Ganymede. The song is short and it's by Gob it's Together. I hope you like this chapter, it's on the verge of humor and fluffiness at least that's my goal I don't really know how it'll turn out……. 

**_ //Song Lyrics// _**

** *Lamaze* **

**_ //Hard times and getting harder still but together we can make it // _**

     Faye stood over Ed's shoulder looking down at the flashing computer screen that read "Your cash card with be charge soon, we'll be waiting to see you!" Faye shifted her weight and placed her hand on the base of her spine curving it backwards. 

     "Thanks Ed……" She whispered smiling as she fluffed the girls red hair as Ed grinned up at her. 

     "Anything for you Faye-Faye!" Ed said before she jumped up hoisting her computer onto her head and balancing it as she ran down the hall with Ein nipping at her heels. Faye smiled to herself as she watched the young girl enjoying her pure freedom. Faye's hand began to slip against the silky material of her pale pink sundress. She picked up her floppy wide brimmed sun hat and fanned herself with it as she straightened up. 

     "Why is it so stuffy in here?" She yelled to Jet in the hanger as she walked past him stepping down the stairs holding the railing tightly. 

     "Somebody broke the cooling system, Faye." He said not looking up from the jumble of cables that he sat tangled in. Faye glared shortly at the old cop catching the implication of her involvement in the problem with the ac. She tried to wave it off as she changed the subject. 

     "Where's Spike?" She asked ringing her hands looking at the docked Swordfish ll. Jet looked up this time, his face covered with dirt and oil. 

     "Fishin', but I doubt he'll catch anything." Jet mumbled turning back to his work fiddling with the wires not quite sure what they did. 

     "Okay." She paused and began walking out the hanger to the outside dock where the breeze was blowing lightly. "We're gonna be gone for a few hours……okay Jet." He made a noise indicating he understood. She spotted a lanky figure wearing khaki knee length shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt sitting on the side of the rusted ship holding an old and well-loved fishing rod. She walked over to the man as her black flip-flops hit the wooden paneled deck making a small thwacking noise. She bent at the waist slightly folding her arms and leaning on his fluffy haired head. She felt him jump slightly almost loosing grip on the pole. She ran her hands through his wild green hair before he looked up and smiled. 

**_ //through these days hold on and take hold of this hand// _**

     "Hey!" He said happily grinning as he placed the pole on the paneled floor next to him after pulling the line back in. 

     "Did you really think you were gonna catch anything?" Faye asked cocking an eyebrow as Spike glared at her and stuck out his tongue. 

     "Well you've been having such strange cravings lately I was just preparing for when you wanted Ganymeden* lobster." Faye looked up at him surprised. 

     "Ganymeden lobster?" She smirked licking her lips. "I might have to take you up on that Spiegel." Spike smiled and shook his head before changing the subject. 

     "So what do you wanna do ta day?" He asked standing up holding her elbows in his hands. She looked at him biting her lower lip as she fidgeted with the brim of her had before putting it on her head lightly. 

     "Spike…….do you know what Lamaze is?" Spike's eyes widened for a moment as he searched his mind trying to remember what that word meant. 

     "Isn't that some old earth breathing thing for giving birth?" he asked raising and eyebrow. Faye smiled happy that she didn't have to explain what it was to him. She nodded. 

     "Well I had Ed sign us up online for a short one class seminar on it for today." She smiled nervously and shifted his hands to her hips. "Is that okay with you?" she asked placing her hands over his on her hips. Spike smiled and moved closer to her placing his cheek to hers closing his eyes. 

     "Of course, I said I wanted to be there for you through everything." He whispered smiling. **__**

//We turn to each other to find strength there's nothing that// 

     He took her hands in his as they turned to get off the ship and onto the dock. Ed ran up to them jumping up and down. 

     "Ed has die-die-directions!" She handed Faye a sheet of paper with and address scribbled on it with childish handwriting and a few smiley faces doodled in the covers. Ed saw the fishing pole. "Can I fish-fish Spike-person?" Ed begged. 

     "Sure." Spike said calmly contrasting with Ed's hyper personality. Ed spun around whirling to the edge of ship grabbing the fishing pole. 

     "That girl……" Faye sighed as they walked to the stairs to get off the ship. Spike smiled imagining what their child would be like. Faye gripped his hand as he helped her down the stairs and clear the small gap between the dock and the edge of the ship. They began to walk down the dock as Spike held Faye's hand tightly in his. 

**_ //we won't beat together there's nothing that can stop us.// _**

     "I like your outfit Faye." Spike said as his hand brushed lightly against the silky material that clung to her hips. Faye smiled up at him as she clutched his are with both her hands. 

     "Thanks. I think the Hawaiian shirt I got ya looks cute on you." She smiled pulling at the loose unbuttoned fabric that hung on Spike's figure. She let go of the sleeve as Spike leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

     "You flirt." 

     They walked for a short while until the found a small Rec. center like place with an address that matched the one Ed had written down for them. 

     They walked inside and checked in. 

     Faye leaned back onto Spike's chest as she rested her arms on his legs that were on both sides of her. They sat on an old earth yoga mat that each of the couples had been assigned. A young woman stood before the class instructing everyone what to do. Faye held Spike's hands as he moved closer to her. They listed to the woman as she told the women in the room to squeeze their partners hands and begin to breath in a pattern. 

     "He, He, Hooo." Faye repeated over and over again as she squeezed Spike's hand. Spike could feel his hands becoming numb as Faye squeezed harder. 

     "Faye……" he swallowed down at cry clenching his teeth. "Would ya uhh mind not squeezing so hard…?" his eye twitched in pain. "I can't feel my hands." As soon as he spoke those words Faye stopped and let go of his hands. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sheepishly. 

     "Sorry." She said as the slightest blush lit up her cheeks. The woman at the head of the class stood up and cleared her throat. 

**_ //help me, help me face my fear because i don't want to have to walk alone// _**

     "Alright class now I want all ya'll men ta take your wife's-" Faye bit her lower lip slightly embarrassed, Spike knew how she felt as he placed his hands lightly on her swollen stomach in a comforting way and kissed the back of her ear nonchalantly. "hand and make a promise okay?" She smiled a cheesy grin as all the men took their wife's hand. 

     "Promise them you'll be there for them especially in their darkest hours of labor." She said holding her hands to her chest as her eyes glazed over in a romantic gaze. Spike took Faye's small pale hand in his lager one and began to rub the back of it with his callused thumb absentmindedly. 

**_ //and I make this promise to you to stand by you support you// _**

     "Faye I promise to you I will be there for you whenever you need me. I promise I'll be there when you give birth. I promise to sacrifice my hand for you to squeeze off." Faye elbowed him in the ribs as he grinned. "Okay I deserved that, but really Faye I promise I'll be there for you." He squeezed her hand before letting her drop it down to rest on his bare knees. Faye relaxed against Spike's warm body breathing in his masculine scent that had been mingled with the salty water air. 

     "Congratulations class you all are ready for birth!" 

**_ //to never let you down// _**

     They left the building together walking side by side quietly. Faye turned to him as they began to walk down the boardwalk back to the Bebop. 

     "Do you want some ice cream?" 

****************************************************************************** 

** AN: okee that turned more fluffy then humorous I'm not that good at writing funny stuff I don't know why…….it pisses me off. Oh well I think it was an okee fic as a fluff fic that didn't belong in my angst story so I hope ya'll, who have read the story and who haven't, like it! Please Review and tell me what you think!!! Thank you! **


End file.
